Of Shopping Mall Fitting Rooms and Presents
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: When Shusei goes to buy a Christmas present for Hotsuma, what happens in the fitting room? HotsumaxShusei. Belated Christmas fic.


I don't own The Betrayal Knows My Name. It belongs to Odagiri Hotaru. I only own the plot!

Of Shopping Mall Fitting Rooms and Presents

Shusei Usui ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. _What in the heck do you get the guy you've known since childhood when he doesn't tell you what he wants! _He thought to himself as he paced the full perimeter of his room, thinking until he acquired a headache.

Yuki knocked on Shusei's door, worried about her Zweilt Seer. "Shusei, are you okay?" She asked, as he opened the door and let her in.

He smiled, relived that she came when he was thinking of asking her advice. "No, not really," he admitted as she sat down on the couch facing him as he sat down as well.

She smiled. "Does it have something to do with Hotsuma?" She asked as he looked up at her and nodded, trying to hide his blush.

"Shusei, you love him, so don't hide it," she whispered as Shusei looked at her with surprise.

"I've known for a long time, even though you both try to hide it," she whispered as she winked at him.

"Yuki, the only problem I have is getting him a Christmas present," he confessed as the wielder of God's Light grinned.

Just go the mall Shusei and I_ know _you'll find _inspiration_," she suggested as Luka stood by the door, waiting for her.

Shusei made a mental note in the back of his mind to go this Saturday. "Thanks Yuki, I think I will," he answered, agreeing with her suggestion.

As she walked down the hall, Luka followed her. "Yuki, what do you think Hotsuma will do?" Hey asked as she turned around to face him.

"Luka, I have a feeling that Hotsuma will just act the way he is…perfect for Shusei," she answered as Luka kissed her.

Luka smiled, knowing that his sweetheart was right. "Yeah, you're right," he whispered as she squeezed his hand and led him down the hall to her room.

Shusei walked down to one of the shops, with Hotsuma following right behind him. "Shusei, you still haven't told me what you're going to buy! If you did, it would make it easier for me to help you look!" Hotsuma exclaimed as Shusei went through a rack of clothes, not answering his partner.

_It would help me if you just told me what you wanted for Christmas!_ Shusei thought to himself as Hotsuma fell silent for a moment, and Shusei found what he was looking for, which were dark black skinny jeans with a fire design and a white shirt with a dark blue-red fire going down the sleeves. _Got it!_ Shusei thought, doing a mental victory dance in his head as he shoved both articles of clothing into Hotsuma's hands and shoved him into a fitting room, and bluntly said, "Try these on!"

"Okay," Hotsuma answered as he changed into them and admired himself in the three hundred and sixty degree mirror that was in the fitting room with him. _Shusei has good taste,_ he thought to himself as he changed back into his clothes, hanging up the ones he tried on onto the nearest hook, then opened the door, and there stood Shusei, grinning, knowing that Hotsuma loved his taste in clothing, getting turned on, knowing his sweetheart was waiting just on the other side of the door.

"Did you like what I picked out Hotsuma?" Shusei asked as Hotsuma grinned and pulled him into the fitting room by his wrist sharply, and locked the door, a wicked idea forming in his mind.

"Yeah, I did," Hotsuma whispered into Shusei's ear and sucked on his earlobe, chuckling as his partner moaned.

"Hotsuma…we shouldn't…not here," Shusei whimpered, clinging to Hotsuma, knowing his voice betrayed what he really wanted, as said person continued to assault him with butterfly kisses and love bites as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it into the nearest chair.

Hotsuma blew into Shusei's ear as he started to pay attention to Shusei's chest and whispered, "Relax, besides you don't have to worry about anyone hearing us, since this fitting room is sound proof, so you can scream as much as you want," Hotsuma dared as he started to stroke Shusei through his jeans.

Shusei almost couldn't continue to undress Hotsuma as he felt himself getting hard, and once he stared into that pair of fiery gold eyes, he almost lost himself. "Damn Hotsuma! Take me already before I change my mind!" He ordered as Hotsuma pushed him up against the cold mirror.

"As you wish Shusei," Hotsuma whispered in a husky voice that almost made Shusei collapse as their lips met in a heated kiss, and Hotsuma entered him.

"Hotsuma…more, please…more!" Shusei begged as said partner did as he was asked.

"Shusei, I swear, whenever I'm with you, you act like such a whore," Hotsuma commented as he continued and Shusei moaned even louder as Hotsuma hit his prostate and stroked his rock hard member.

"Sometimes, I think you're right," Shusei agreed as Hotsuma grinned and sucked on his collarbone.

Hotsuma got another moan from him as a reward as he continued. "You know I'm right," he commented as Shusei turned around and kissed him.

"Hotsuma, let's come together," Shusei asserted as he thrusted against Hotsuma hard enough that they both almost saw stars.

Hotsuma didn't answer, letting his actions be his answer as he drove harder and faster into Shusei, and lost control as they both came. Once Hotsuma pulled out of Shusei, they both met again for another heated kiss.

"I love you Shusei," Hotsuma whispered as Shusei hugged him.

"I love you too Hotsuma," he replied as they both got dressed.

Shusei's phone rang. He checked the screen, and there was Yuki's name flashing in red letters. "What is it?" He asked as Hotsuma wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Did you two have fun?" Yuki asked as Hotsuma almost tripped on the way out, hearing what she asked.

Shusei paid for the jeans and t-shirt, and handed the bag to Hotsuma as he answered Yuki, saying, "Yes, we did."

"That's good, and by the way Shusei, you both better hurry if you want dinner," she commented as they took the bus back.

"Don't worry, we'll make it," Hotsuma said, taking the phone from his lover as Yuki hung up.

They both stole a quick kiss as they walked into Twilight Manor…


End file.
